Toon-Up
being used on a toon]] Toon-Up is a gag track available once a toon commences the ToonTasks in Toontown Central and once again in Minnie's Melodyland. If not chosen in either it will be available for a final time in The Brrrgh. These gags are the first gags used in battle. Toon-Up has medium accuracy. Which Toon-Up gag is used affects who is targeted: the first, third, and fifth gags target one toon, while the rest target all toons. General The Toon-Up track is the healing gag track."Toon-Up gags let you fill other Toon's Laff meters in battle." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. However, Toon-Up only heals other toons, not the toon using it. Also, unlike the other gag tracks where using the gags in the same track will be triggered at the same time, Toon-Ups are triggered separately. The weakest Toon-Up gag goes first. If two or more toons use the same Toon-Up gag, the one on the far right will go first. In the case of two or more toons in battle, if a Toon-Up that heals all toons is used, the heal will be evenly divided to all toons."Laff points for Toon-Up gags that affect all Toons are divided up among the Toons in the battle that need Laff points the most." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. As with all gag tracks, training Toon-Up also depends on the level of the cogs. If a cog is a weaker level than the corresponding level of the gag, Toon-Up will not earn any skill points. Gags tend to miss; this will also apply to Toon-Up gags. Unlike the other gag tracks, if a Toon-Up gag misses it is still somewhat effective: the targeted toon will still gain laff points. However, they will not gain as many laff points as they would if it hadn't missed, and the Toon-Up user will not gain skill points. To indicate a missed Toon-Up, a toon will chuckle instead of laughing. A chuckle is simply a series of words not capitalized, such as "ha ha ha" or "heh"."Toon Tip: Any Toons who only get a chuckle out of your Toon-up - expressed with a "tee-hee" - will not result in a successful Toon-up and will not yield any experience." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. A laugh can be the first letter capitalized, such as "Ha Ha Ha" or if the toon-up heals at least 17 laff, all letters would be capitalized, such as "HA HA HA!" "HO HO HO!" and "BWAH HAH HAH HAH!" Advantages *They heal toons, which makes it more difficult for the cogs to defeat the toons. *Some gags can heal all other toons, excluding the toon using the gag. *Toon-Up gags will always heal toons, with the exception of the toon using the gag, regardless of accuracy. Even if the gag misses, the toon will be healed to a lesser extent. For example, a Feather that misses will only heal 2 Laff Points. Disadvantages *Group Toon-Up is evenly divided among all toons, therefore weakening them. *Using Toon-Up gags on toons with a full laff meter will not earn any skill points. *Toons cannot heal themselves. Group Toon-Up Group Toon-Up is basically a Toon-Up gag that can be used to heal all toons in battle. Unlike other gag tracks, such as Sound or the level seven gags, the heal is evenly divided among the group. In a formula equation, take the maximum heal of a group Toon-Up and divide it by the number of toons, not including yourself. \frac{X}{Y} *Where X'' is the maximum heal. *Where ''Y is the number of toons (not including yourself). For example, a Bamboo Cane heals one toon with "45" laff points. If there are two toons in battle, again, not including yourself: \frac{45}{2}=22.5=23 (roundup) (In the case of decimals, round it up or down) All toons are healed with "23" laff points. Toon-Up Gags SOS Toons There are six SOS toons who use Toon-Up gags. Super Toon-Up Super Toon-Up is a battle power-up that helps boost the strength of a Toon-Up gag's healing. If a toon encounters a cog near an animated trashcan, the trashcan will support the toon by strengthening up non-organic Toon-Up gags. Trading cards These are currently all the trading cards for Toon-Up. FeatherTC.jpg|Feather MegaphoneTC.jpg|Megaphone LipstickTC.jpg|Lipstick BambooCaneTC.jpg|Bamboo Cane PixieDustTC.jpg|Pixie Dust JugglingBallsTC.jpg|Juggling Balls Trivia *The Lipstick gag is displayed in Toon Hall as one of the first gags used by Flippy. In other languages References Category:Gags Category:Toon-Up gags Category:Medium accuracy gags Category:Affects one toon Category:Affects all toons Category:Non-subscribers